fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpius and Mirrana go training part 1
----Chapter 4.1---- Well I have about a month before the games. I might as well go train a bit to try and grow stronger. Knowing that Warrior Angel has wizard Saints, I will need some help, ''Scorpius thought to himself one morning after it was announced that Koma Inu and Wizard Angel will be competing against each other this year at the Grand Magic Games. Scorpius went to the main hall of the guild and went to speak to his Stealth Guard partners. "Nova, Zero, would you mind if I went out for a while to train for the games?" Scorpius asked. "Not a problem with me, what about you Zero?" Nova replied. "Let the Sprinkler go train. We all will need it." Zero responded. Now with the blessing of his team, Scorpius headed out to town to talk to one more person. ''I better let Mirrana where I am going. So Scorpius went up to the apartment that Mirrana was staying. He knocks on the door. "Who is it?" was the reply. "It's me Mirrana. Sorry it is so early." Scorpius replied, realizing that it was still early morning. He heard a crash on the other side of the door. "Just a minute!" was said from the apartment. After a few moments the door opened and there stood Mirrana, who looked like she just woke up. "Did I wake you?" Scorpius said. Man she looks cute today ''Scorpius thought with a blush.'' Mirrana was blushing from the fact that she just woke up, and that Scorpius saw her before she made herself look, in her mind, presentable. "W-well yes, you did water boy. To make up for it, want to grab breakfast?" Mirrana asked, hoping to spend time with Scorpius. "Sure, There is something I wanted to talk to you about anyways. Ready to go?" Scorpius said. "Give me one minute, I need to finish getting ready" Mirrana was about to go back inside and finish getting ready when Scorpius grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. They both blushed and sat there for a moment before Scorpius kissed her forehead. "W-what was t-that for?" Mirrana said with smile. Scorpius replied with a smile and "Well for one I missed you, two you look beautiful today, and three... well I will tell you later. Now hurry up I'm hungry!" "Fine you jerk" Mirrana said teasingly. She kissed him back before going to finish getting ready. ------After breakfast--------- "So you want to go out of town to train for a while?" Mirrana asked sadly. They were sitting out in a cafe enjoying the morning sun. "That's right. I wanted you to know before I left. I will be going up against S-Class and Wizard Saints. I need to power up at least a little bit you know?" Scorpius replied. "Well I agree that you should train a bit, I still want you to be safe." Mirrana said, now looking sad at the thought of Scorpius getting hurt. Seeing the worry in her eyes, Scorpius grabbed her hands. "I will be okay, alright? You know I was on my own for a while before I joined the guild. I can take care of myself." "B- But what if you get attacked by a large group of bandits or something?!" Mirrana said a bit anxious. "Then I will knock them all out and get out of there."Scorpius said in return, trying to reassure her. Mirrana still looked sad. I can't leave her behind. I am going to miss her too much. Scorpius thought for a minute when Mirrana spoke up, "Can I come with you?" She said with a blush. ''Away training with my girlfriend for a while? HECK YES!!! ''"I don't see why not. You'd really be okay with going out and leaving your comfy apartment behind?" Scorpius teased. Mirrana elbowed him in the arm. "Don't forget that I can do magic as well Scorpius. I can take care of myself. Just this way I don't have to worry about you as much." She says with blush. Scorpius kissed Mirrana and told her with the largest smile he ever had, "I would love for you to come with me Mirrana." She leaps from her chair and hugs him, almost knocking them both over. "Yay! Okay I am going to grab all my gear. Let's go as soon as possible!" Mirrana said with eagerness in her eyes. Scorpius looked at her with a smile, and teased "I agree, but first, I need to tell you number three." "Mirrana stopped thinking and looked at him with a blush. "W-what is it, water boy?" Scorpius told her. "I love you." ---End Chapter Part 1---